


Sky's Lance Kinktober 2018

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Cages, Electrocution, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Langst, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance has a nightmare.





	Sky's Lance Kinktober 2018

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but please read the warnings/tags!!

Lance didn't quite know where he was, but he was strapped up to some sort of device. 

 

His tanned skin making a clear outline against the dark machine he was strapped too. 

 

He was vaguely aware of the feeling of something  _ inside _ of him as he groggily took in his surroundings. 

 

Looking around he could see screens… with him on them. 

 

Lance's legs were splayed up, and apart. Something like electrodes attached to his dick, and a phallic object going into his ass. 

 

Looking down he could see finer details. His dick was not just covered in electrodes… it was also caged so it couldn't get any harder. 

 

Was he partially hard?

 

He shivered in the cold of the room. It felt devoid of any life. 

 

Whatever he was attached to wasn't on… yet. 

 

He tried to yell out only to find his echos bouncing back at him. 

 

Then he heard a noise sing out in the room, some kind of high pitched beeping sound.

 

He could feel the machine whirl to life, and the phallic object started to push in and out. Soft thrusts fucking into his very wet sounding hole. 

 

The sound grated on his ears. Every shlick noise made his head pound behind his skull. 

 

Lance felt… warm. And it was almost as if-

 

He thought for a moment feeling the sensation of the object inside of him. He could swear he was getting slicker. Except human men don’t self lubricate from their  _ ass _ . He groaned, and when he tried to wiggle away from the thrusting his dick was shocked by the electrodes. His caged cock pulsing painfully behind the metal. 

 

Lance had tears spilling from the corner of his eyes as his sensitive organ was being assaulted by electricity and pressure.

 

Once he settled back to where the machine wanted him he wiped away some of his tears on his shoulder. 

 

Who was doing this to him? Why was he here?

 

Even if he yelled out he received no answer. 

 

However the thrusting into his ass had gradually increased. Pounding into him… quicker, harder. 

 

Lance screamed into the darkness that seemed to surround him. 

 

He knew something was watching him… as if tendrils of darkness lapped at him. 

 

He cursed as the darkness curled around him. 

 

Why was he here? 

 

A purple light flooded into the room. 

 

“It's you.” A figure said. 

 

And it was him. Lance knew that the figure was also... him.

 

Then he was looking down at himself strapped to the machine fucking him. “Why are you here?” 

 

“ _ Why are you here!? _ ” His self that was tied down screamed. 

 

“We're dead.” 

  
  


Lance was screaming as he woke up from his nightmare. 

 

He blinked away the tears as he breathed out steady breaths. 

 

It was only a nightmare. 


End file.
